De anécdotas y otras cosas embarazosas
by Mel.2004
Summary: Los descendientes del antiguo equipo avatar se reúnen, luego de varios años sin verse, para beber y conversar. Inevitablemente, las anécdotas vergonzosas de su infancia llegan, junto con los rubores y las risas."Yo luché contra este Fic en El Estruendo Tierra VII, del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"


**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD.**

**Nota: Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo sobre los descendientes del antiguo equipo avatar, espero que haya salido bien.**  
**Con respecto a las edades... Ya que la de muchos personajes es desconocida, tuve que ingeniármelas para inventarlas. De todas formas, están aclaradas en el fic, para un mejor ambiente.**

***Con respecto a la anécdota de Zuko: no es producto de mi imaginación. Vi la misma idea en un FanArt (desconozco el/la autor/a, ya que lo encontré en el buscador) en ingles, y la traspasé aquí. Yo solo creé la escena de la confrontación.**

_LETRA UTILIZADA PARA LOS RECUERDOS/ANÉCDOTAS._

**"Yo luché contra este Fic en El Estruendo Tierra VII, del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"**

**FIC #9**, PROPUESTO POR **MATRYOSHKA AI**: Una historia sobre los hijos del Gaang (Bumi, Kya, Tenzin, Lin, Suyin y Honora/Ursa —al no saber nada de la última es opcional—) recordando tiempos de su infancia, suponiendo que se criaron juntos, y comportándose como niños. Uno de los géneros tiene que ser humor, y el mínimo de palabras es 500 (no hay máximo).

* * *

**_De anécdotas y otras cosas embarazosas_**

La ceremonia comenzó más temprano de lo esperado.  
Tenzin estaba sentado junto a sus hermanos.  
Oía como Zuko contaba anécdotas acerca de las aventuras que vivieron con su padre, el anterior Avatar.  
Un nuevo aniversario de su muerte se cumplía, y todas las personas relacionadas al anterior equipo Avatar estaban allí.  
Luego de varias palabras por parte de todos los hijos de Aang, la ceremonia da su cierre.  
Los espectadores, ciudadanos y vecinos de Ciudad República, se retiran, de nuevo a sus rutinas.

Tenzin baja del escenario, para encontrarse con sus hermanos.  
–Linda ceremonia – comenta Kya, sonriendo.  
–Tienes razón – dice Lin, acercándose a ellos.  
– ¿Lin? – pregunta Tenzin – no sabía que estabas aquí.  
–Llegue hace unos minutos, lo suficiente para escuchar la ultima parte de la ceremonia – responde – lo siento, pero he tenido mucho trabajo.  
Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo mas, la hermana menor de Lin también aparece en escena.  
– ¿Suyin? – dice Bumi con alegría – ¡Hace tiempo que no te veía!  
La maestra tierra saluda a los presentes y sonríe.  
–No podía perderme la ceremonia – responde.

A los pocos minutos, todos hablaban acerca de sus vidas, actualizando a los demás de lo que hicieron durante el tiempo en que se habían separado.  
–Debemos juntarnos más seguido – dice Kya a lo que todos asienten, por más que tal vez esa propuesta luego se pierda entre los trabajos y obligaciones cotidianos.  
– ¡Tengo una idea! – exclama Bumi – vayamos a un bar.  
–No lo sé – no tarda en hablar Tenzin – debo hacer muchas cosas aún.  
– ¡Oh vamos! – grita su hermano, golpeando su hombro – ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que coincidimos en un lugar? Sera divertido.  
El maestro aire suspira y asiente.  
–De acuerdo, pero solo un par de horas.

Allí estaban. Los descendientes del Avatar y de la misma Toph Beifong, reunidos en una mesa circular, bebiendo y conversando alegremente.  
Todos seguían bebiendo y contando anécdotas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se reunían.  
– ¿Acaso pensaban reunirse sin mi? – pregunta una voz que ninguno había oído en mucho tiempo.  
– ¡Honora! – gritan todos al mismo tiempo, boquiabiertos.  
La mujer ríe y se acerca.  
– ¿Q-Que haces aquí? – pregunta Lin – hace más de cinco años que no te veía.  
–Vine para lo mismo que ustedes – comenta mientras se sienta y bromea – pero pensé que sería recibida con más alegría.  
Lin sacude su cabeza.  
–No es eso, nos alegra verte – se explica – es solo que nos sorprendiste a todos.

Ahora todos los descendientes del equipo Avatar estaban allí.  
Pidieron más bebidas, y las anécdotas no tardaron en llegar.  
–Aun recuerdo la expresión de Tenzin cuando tuvo su primer rechazo – ríe Bumi junto con Kya.

* * *

_Aang, junto a su familia, había visitado a su amiga Toph._  
_Se reunieron en la sala a tomar té, mientras sus hijos jugaban en el jardín._  
_– ¡Ya basta Bumi! – decía Tenzin a su hermano mayor – deja de molestarme._  
_– ¿Por qué? – ríe él – ¿Acaso es mentira lo que estoy diciendo?_  
_– ¡Si! – grita el pequeño de tan solo siete años – ¡Yo no estoy enamorado de Lin!_  
_–Como digas hermanito – se burla mientras se retira.  
_  
_El pequeño maestro aire se cruza de brazos y se sienta en el césped._  
_– ¿Que sucede Tenzin? – pregunta su hermana de once años._  
_Él permanece en silencio._  
_–Es por Bumi ¿Verdad? – da por sentado – sabes, no hay nada de malo en que te guste Lin._  
_– ¡Que no me gusta! – grita enojado._  
_Un silencio se genera, el cual se rompe luego de varios segundos._  
_– ¿Que debería hacer? – pregunta Tenzin – ya sabes, en el caso de que sí me gustara._  
_Su hermana ríe y se sienta a su lado._  
_–Las flores nunca fallan._  
_– ¿En verdad? – pregunta con un ligero brillo en sus ojos._  
_Ella asiente y él, emocionado, corre hacia la casa que estaba al lado. Arranca un pequeño ramo de las rosas más hermosas que podrían existir y regresa._  
_Observa a Lin. Estaba jugando sola con varias rocas, usando su habilidad de tierra control.  
_  
_Lentamente se acerca a ella._  
_–H-Hola – dice nervioso, mientras sus manos estaban en su espalda, escondiendo las flores._  
_–Oh, hola Tenzin – dice Lin para luego regresar a su juego._  
_Él suspira y reúne valor._  
_–Te traje algo – dice finalmente, estirando sus brazos._  
_Él tenía sus ojos cerrados, temiendo por la reacción que tendría la pequeña._  
_Luego de pocos segundos, siente un impacto en su pecho y cae al suelo. Mira a Lin, buscando una explicación._  
_–Las flores son tontas – dice retirándose, aunque tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas._

* * *

La risa de la maestra agua y el reciente maestro aire no tardaron en aumentar.  
–Ya basta – dice Tenzin ruborizado a más no poder – no me hagas recordar tu inconveniente con Zuko.  
Bumi para de reír y en el rostro de Tenzin se forma una sonrisa malvada.

* * *

_Bumi suspiro una vez más antes de acercarse a la joven de cabellos negros._  
_–H-Hola Honora – dice sonriendo – Oí por ahí que te gustan las espadas._  
_–Si – responde alzando una ceja, la joven de quince años._  
_–Pues ¡Qué casualidad! – exclama el adolescente de dieciocho años – yo tengo una aquí._  
_Saca su espada, de la funda ubicada en su espalda._  
_–Es maravillosa – exclama ella sonriendo._  
_Conversaron varias horas, hasta que ella decidió regresar a su casa._  
_– ¿Dónde estabas jovencita? – no tarda en preguntar su padre cuando su hija llega mas tarde de lo acordado._  
_Honora le sonríe y comienza a hablar._  
_–Oh, papa – exclama despreocupada – estaba con Bumi. El me mostró su espada, deberías haberla visto, era muy larga._  
_La cara del señor del fuego Zuko se desfigura en dos segundos._  
_– ¡¿Él hizo qué?! – grita histérico, mientras sale a toda prisa, para asesinar a aquel joven que se atrevió a quitarle la inocencia a su hija.  
_  
_Bumi estaba junto a su padre, conversando._  
_–Oh – comenta Aang viendo venir a su amigo – ahí viene Zuko._  
_–Hola tío Zuk... – comienza a decir el joven, pero se detiene ya que el maestro fuego lo toma del cuello de su camisa y lo estampa contra una pared._  
_– ¡Voy a matarte! – sentencia mientras Aang corre hacia ellos._  
_– ¡Zuko! – grita tomándolo del hombro para separarlo – cálmate._  
_Honora, quien había seguido a su padre al verlo salir tan rápido, también llega allí e interviene._  
_– ¡Padre! – grita – ¡Suéltalo!_  
_Bumi estaba muerto de miedo. Ese era el lado más oscuro que había visto del mejor amigo de su padre, y estaba seguro que no quería volver a verlo en su vida._  
_– ¡¿Alguien puede explicarme que sucede aquí?! – pregunta Aang._  
_– ¡No lo sé! – grita la joven – yo le conté que Bumi me había mostrado su espada y se puso así ¿Que tiene de malo que me haya enseñado un arma? Las uso normalmente en mis entrenamientos._  
_En ese momento, Zuko comprende. Todo había sido un mal entendido, una jugada de su mente._  
_Suelta a Bumi y se arregla sus ropas tranquilamente._  
_– ¿Que sucedió? – vuelve a preguntar su amigo._  
_–N-Nada – dice caminando fuera de allí y mirando a su hija – vamos Honora, debemos volver a casa._  
_Bumi quedo en el suelo, viendo a la chica de la que estaba enamorado, y a su padre loco de remate, alejarse._

* * *

Ahora Bumi era quien estaba ruborizado, mientras Honora reía suavemente.  
–Juro que nunca tuve tanto miedo en mi vida como en ese momento – confiesa alborotando su cabello.  
Todos ríen nuevamente.  
–Esa pelea fue fuerte – comenta Honora – aunque he visto algunas mucho peores.  
Automáticamente dirige su mirada a las hermanas Beifong.  
– ¿Qué? – dice Lin, evadiendo la mirada de los demás.  
– ¡Oh vamos! – grita Bumi – ¿Acaso no recuerdan la discusión de aquellas vacaciones?

* * *

_Era verano, y todo el equipo avatar se había reunido con sus respectivas familias para unas merecidas vacaciones._  
_Los adultos estaban durmiendo, mientras sus hijos disfrutaban del aire libre, o al menos eso creían._

_Todos estaban en una colina, ubicada a varios metros por sobre el mar._  
_Lin discutía, como era de costumbre, con su hermana menor. La joven de veintiún años gritaba como loca._  
_Los demás tapaban sus oídos, hartos._  
_– ¡Ya basta! – grita Honora – ¿Podemos tener una tarde tranquila?_  
_– ¡No me culpes a mí! – grita Suyin, de tan solo quince años – es mi hermana quien empezó todo._  
_– ¿Yo? – pregunta gritando Lin – ¡Tu eres la culpable!_  
_Nuevamente una discusión, aún peor, comenzó.  
_  
_Honora suspira y mira a Kya._  
_–Haz algo – dice desesperada._  
_La maestra agua, harta de las discusiones se levanta y crea un látigo de agua. Toma a Suyin por su tobillo y la atrapa, levantándola en el aire._  
_– ¡Kya! – grita ella aún mas enojada – ¡Suéltame!_  
_–Necesitas un buen baño de agua fría para calmarte – sentencia ella._  
_Acto seguido, lanza a la joven Beifong hacia el mar._  
_Lin comienza a reír, sintiendo que había ganado la discusión._  
_Bumi aprovecha su distracción y la toma, cargándola en su hombro._  
_– ¡Bumi! – grita ella, golpeando su espalda, ya que estaba con la vista hacia el suelo – ¿Qué haces?_  
_–Tú no te salvas de esto – dice caminando hacia el borde de la colina._  
_Lin ve como se detiene dispuesto a lanzarla, varios metros, hasta el agua._  
_– ¡Suéltame! – grita, ya que no quería caer, al menos cinco metros hasta el mar._  
_–Como digas – sonríe Bumi mientras la lanza hacia el mar._  
_El grito de Lin no tarda en oírse y Bumi ríe._  
_–Bueno – dice golpeando sus manos, en señal de victoria – parece que todo está bien ahora._  
_Da media vuelta y nota a su hermana con una sonrisa malvada._  
_Traga saliva, nervioso._  
_–Kya ¿Que planeas hacer? – pregunta._  
_La maestra agua hace lo mismo que con Suyin. Lanza a su hermano mayor al agua, riendo.  
_  
_Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Tenzin lanza una bola de aire y hace caer a su hermana junto con Bumi._  
_El maestro aire ríe hasta que se da cuenta de algo. Solo quedaban él y Honora._  
_Un clima de guerra se arma._  
_Ambos se colocan en posición de pelea._  
_–Ni siquiera lo sueñes – advierte la maestra fuego._  
_Una pelea para ver quién era el próximo en caer se generó en un par de segundos._  
_Luego de varios minutos, Honora tenía acorralado a Tenzin, contra el final de la colina._  
_Él maestro comenzó a retroceder, hasta que se encontró con el final y suspiro. Miró hacia abajo y, antes de que la maestra fuego lo haga, se lanzó el mismo hacia el agua._  
_Honora río e hizo lo mismo._  
_Cuando salió a la superficie, se encontró con los demás. Todos se miraron y comenzaron a reír juntos._  
_Lin y Suyin se miraron y rieron también, olvidando por completo la pelea que las llevó hasta allí._

_Eso era lo bueno de su amistad. Su relación era muy parecida a la de sus padres cuando tenían su edad._  
_Eran un grupo muy unido, siempre estaban dispuestos a consolar a aquel que estaba mal, aconsejar a quien lo necesite, pero sobre todo, a reír todos juntos._

* * *

Tal como en ese recuerdo, todos estaban riendo.  
–Ya me había olvidado de aquellas cosas – dice Suyin.  
Todos se miran y alzan sus copas, brindando.  
–Por más reencuentros como este – dice Honora  
– ¡Salud! – gritan todos al unísono.


End file.
